the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Hai-ko
=The Pilot= Born in Hong Kong, the young man that came before Lyndis despised himself. Innately sensitive, he was the victim of many bullies. Raised in a shattered family, he never took respite after so many tragedies occurring outside. Without talent and support, he never achieved success in any particular way. Reality is unforgiving, no one will save him by descending from the skies, especially when it comes to Alien invasions. But a pod did. Near the Eastern coast, His city was one of the last to fall. Armed with a mech, he saved his parents from Vannai attacks. But before he could evacuate with them, he was crushed under collapsing buildings. His suit may rebuild itself through energy, but the man did not install medical procedures onto him. Using the basic Canvas nanites to reconstruct his entire body. He only regained consciousness after the war was over, in a changed vessel. Catching up on knowledge wasn't difficult, so she soon learned about humanity's situation, and more importantly, where her parents were. Noticing her changed appearance, she only sent letters to them, along with money made from joining the Hanse Behörde, whose recruiting method was extremely effective to naive people like her. Earning quite a good sum, she thought that this could provide a good retirement lifestyle to them, even if the world is fractured. One day the letters stopped coming back, so she went to visit them for the first time. She prepared herself to explain how she ended up like this, her heart bursting with nervousness, but it wasn't necessary. Her father used up her earnings to indulge himself, spending them all on vices. Her mother was dead for quite some time now, beaten to death by her husband in a drunken state. The old shambling man even mistook her for a prostitute. The next day, an old drunkard was found eviscerated in a back alley. She grew increasingly cynical and reckless, catching up to her peers and earning a stable enough position. Yet she was mocked again by her indecisiveness when taking a life, believing that everyone is better than her, and wanting to ensure everyone gets a second chance. This has no value during a time of war and strife, possessing such an attitude is considered weak by many, especially within her organization. This sort of thinking would get her killed someday, but she welcomed it. During a job, before she commits a suicidal defense to ensure a job remains complete, she was stopped by a Moqaddas pilot, who replaced her position as the sacrificial lamb to stall the enemy attack. Overwhelmed by having caused a much better person than her to die, she wanted to kill herself again. Knowing this would bring shame to her fallen friend, however, she was stuck to be shamed by both organizations alike. Yet she endures, trying to balance the value lost through losing a talented pilot. To this day she runs jobs for both factions, mostly diplomatic events between Hanse operatives and Moqaddas personnel. Her reward is getting her a chance to learn the history of her savior's name and past, which also rekindled a tiny flame towards religion Having neglected her suit's capabilities, she yearns to become stronger, so that she would not let someone down again, and not let the blood of others flow from her hand. After multiple operations with other pilots, Lyn has seen some personal growth: less tantrums, bawling, and regained some confidence. During the mission to eliminate Vannai influence in China, Lyn heroically slayed DRAGON, a superfort that was occupied the Forbidden City. She has discovered the Imperial Seal of China that may prove to be of valuable use in pacifying China. This also awakened something inside her, though whther it is ambition or renewed confidence remains unclear. Personality Constantly referring to herself as something less than human, She is very melancholic and sometimes edgy, which usually comes off as being mean. Suffers from depression and prone to emotional outbursts at times, she loathes herself for every ill-will around and towards her. Beyond this hard-to-approach exterior lies a speck of the innocent wonder from her childhood, which manifests as chuunibyou characteristics when she feels upbeat or happy, though this often happens unconsciously in most cases, or in extremely rare cases, intentional. Despite having the skills of a Hanse Commisar, Lyn does not possess the heart of one. Contrary to common Commissar practice of using a wicked tongue to enhance ally capabilities, she compares the strengths of others, while downplaying their weaknesses to achieve a similar effect. A lot easier to handle psychologically, but not terribly inspiring nor appropriate in a battlefield. Quite talented with a knife, she doesn't demonstrate these skills while wearing her suit, nor does she use these skills to take lives. She became more aggressive when it comes to combat, preferring to keep her comrades alive through enemy disruption, though the conflicting desire for neutralizing threats to other allies and giving a second chance to hostiles who don't deserve to die means she is still no soldier. Cyberbrain implant counters this somewhat, but her own conscious still makes every shot feel hesitant. Hates alcohol. Will not even touch unless forcibly demanded or through extreme persuasion. Unbeknownst to everyone, including her, she is actually an undisputed grandmaster of Drunk-fu. It seems shutting off her psychological barriers would make her an excellent combatant. Appearance A woman in her twenties, a traditional sense of oriental beauty flows around her. Of course, nobody has ever been disappointed with Canvas surgery. This is the kind of beauty that is appreciated on sight but not in an impactful or noteworthy sort of way. Though such an image is hampered negatively due to her frequent sad and angry expressions, and her personality usually drives people off before they get to know her. Possesses a soothing voice with excellent singing capabilities, this is a lost talent. as no care was given. Lyn speaks with a very slight Asian accent, but she usually suppresses it very well. Relations & Allies Possesses no notable acquaintances. Enjoys her high pay-grade available to all HB members but knows no close friends. Gets along extremely well with Moqaddas, though holds a subpar opinion towards other factions, especially Green Initiative for the adoration of humanity, a concept she thinks is flawed to the brim. She despises her full name with a fiery intensity. While the cause is probably due to her family background, she has yet to tell anyone about the exact reason behind this... =The Suit= Hai-ko is a high mobility frame with good flight capabilities, a property given by the combination of body types, but is still very far away from being a top-notch aerial combat suit. It does not exceed any expectations due to being unupgraded through no participation in capability enhancing procedures or missions. A supportive style of fighting is achieved through high evasion properties, providing a line of sight to achieve crossfire. Doesn't hold any real favor towards a specific weapon due to the adaptive capabilities of sludge, she usually let others dictate what her loadout should be. Though she fundamentally prefers close-to-mid range fighting, believing that taking someone out before they can respond is very unfair, wanting to let opposition attempt to oppose her to give a sense of fair fighting. This is, again, a major detriment to her fighting style, but the rule only applies to humanss. Suit Crunch Category:Light Category:Pilots Category:Hanse Behörde Category:PACYOA: TE